


Trying to fix a scene: Weiss talks yang about Blake

by Kudorahma



Category: RWBY
Genre: And Weiss is getting hopeless, RWBY - Freeform, Trying to fix a scene, Yang getting angry, volume 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudorahma/pseuds/Kudorahma
Summary: In the scene in volume 5 Weiss talks to yang about Blake what if she couldn't convince her about forgiving Blake





	Trying to fix a scene: Weiss talks yang about Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I'm just gonna say this I am not a professional writer I am just trying to fix a scene that I feel it was wrong in some ways  
> It's alright if you think the scene is perfect but I just felt that I could fix in someway anyways any useful criticism is welcomed 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy that mess

"yes I know she is our teammate but that's not gonna change my mind " yang said 

 

Weiss got up from the bed and sat beside yang 

" I don't know blake like you do but I have my own version I am sure Blake has her own version too"

As she said that she looked at yang 

"but we were here for her"

"she tried to hide her past she tried to protect us "

"we were there for her we could have helped her through this"

"the only thing we can do now is wait until she is ready "

 

"When is that?!! " yang said with anger in her eyes

 

"I don't know "

 

"how would you ?She left us She left ME with out saying anything I lost my ARM trying to save her from Adam and what did She do?!!! "

"I-"

 

"She LEAVES not even a thank-you or goodbye she leaves just like that without any reason " as she said that tears fromed in her eyes and her eyes truned red

 

"I am done with this " yang sniffed and stands up 

 

"yang-

Yang runs off shutting the door 

Weiss just sighs and puts her hands in her face

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the dialogue because I couldn't hear very well so I am sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
